Ultraman Neptunia
by The Nexus Warrior
Summary: (crossover with Ultraman) A boy was given another chance in life, when he was given the powers of 15 of his favorite Ultrawarriors, along helping an amnesiac(Goddess), an agent, and a nurse to save their world from a witch and a powerful evil that is bent on universal domination. However, unaware of him, getting the hearts of many.


_Gamindustri._

 _A world filled with strange structures. Each of them has a unique landmass with diffrent types of people or monsters. The lands are divided, with four countries:_

 _Planeptune, the Land of Progress, ruled by Purple Heart_

 _Lastation, the Land of Black Regality, ruled by Black Heart_

 _Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures, ruled by Green Heart_

 _Loweee, the Land of White Serenity, ruled by White Heart_

 _It is a world, where people worship this Goddesses for miracles. The land is full of peace throughout the years, for many cycles. However that peace will soon not last, as the Goddesses soon begun to hate each other, for they fight the Title of being the True Goddess. That started, the Console War, a war that brings hatred and distrust to each other, unknown to the Goddess they were being played as pawns for a sinister figure, who want's all of Gamindustri for herself._

 _However, the two beings will soon realize they will face a dark force. A dark force that not even the CPU's can't defeat, even the sinister figure. A force that will put Gamindustri at sake, and even the entire universe._

 _However, there is still hope. A young boy given a new life, was given the powers of 15 warriors to defeat the new evil. And you are asking... Who are the warriors?_

 _The answer is simple._

 _The warriors are... **THE ULTRAMAN!**_

* * *

It was sunnytime.

People are just enjoying life to the fullest. Families bonding together, friends having a great time with each other, and couples making out.

Yep, life is very perfect for everyone, all of them just want to relax and enjoy the sunshine.

Down the street of the city, a 19-year old boy was peacefully walking down the street. He has black hair and his face resembles Setsuna from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. His eye color is different his right eye is colored red, while the other one is blue. He wears a white shirt, along with a cream trenchcoat that reaches his knees, he also has black fingerless gloves. He has blue jeans, with black idle man sneakers. Finally he has a black fedora.

This man's name is Isaac Furno. He is pretty much a normal guy, who likes to be a comedian(in which he is similar to Spider man and Sonic the Hedgehog) and chill out with his friends. He always likes to make jokes, whenever he felt bored or rather play video games, watch TV shows or movies, read books, travel around or take the gym. He's a great gamer thanks to his "thinking skills" or his pure luck. Also he has a total love for peanut butter sandwiches.

His fedora was given to him by his great Dad. It shows that his parents will always watched him, and be with him to the very end.

He may be a comedian, but doesn't mean his a total idiot. His thinking and learning skills are just average. He got decent grades back in highschool, and good skills.

Isaac always enjoys his life to the fullest, and always moving on forward to a better future. And forgetting that _day._

Memories begun to rush into his head, about that day, as sounds of crashing and-

Isaac just shakes his head, and rather not remember that horrifying _day._ He rather moved on forward and enjoy his happy life. And not letting his depression got the best of him, that _day_.

 _"Stupid traumatic memory. Always getting on my nerves like those PTSD's messing with people's heads. It's gonna take a lot of nerve to stop this guy."_ thought Isaac.

Right now he just finished his part time job, and begun to head to his apartment.

"Now, time for me to go home, and just chillax and maybe watch a full marathon of _Adventure Time_." said Isaac casually, as he went to street of his apartment. It didn't take him too long for him to reach his apartment.

As he went upstairs, he quickly pull out his keys and insert them to the keyhole. Once he opened it, he entered inside and closed the door behind him. His apartment is just a simple arrangement with a round mat, a decent size flat screen TV, a kitchen full of utensils, a sofa, a bathroom, and a king size bed behind the living room. His uncle was kind to lend him money, whenever he need it for emergencies(besides sandwiches) and important school work.

In the wall it is a poster of **Ultraman Orb.** You see Isaac is a Tokusatsu fan and a big fan of Ultraman. He always like the Ultrawarriors on how, they will always beat the odds and never give up. His favorite Ultraman characters are: **Zero, X, Geed, Ginga, Victory, Max, Mebius, Hikari, Nexus, Gaia, Agul, Dyna,** **and Tiga.** Those were all of his favorites, but his most favorite is **Orb** , the reason is because he likes to bond with other people he met, and likes to travel a lot, just like Isaac he always like to bond with his friends and travel around the world. Also another reason is that Kurenai Gai also lost someone close to him, which made Isaac also know the feeling of losing the important people of your life.

He wished he could get the transformations devices, that the Ultraman use, but sadly they cost a lot of money and the only thing he bought was **Nexus' Blast Shot**.

He tossed his hat in a nearby coat rack, as he began to lay down in the couch and switch on the TV. He press the button on his remote, and change the channel to Cartoon Network. The show quickly came, as he watched the cartoon. He began to laugh at the crazy moments in the show.

"*Laughs*This never get's old. The show's comedy and adventure is golden." said Isaac.

While he was watching, his stomach begun to rumble and feeling hungry, "Welp time to get some gool ol' peanut butter sandwiches." said Isaac, as he began to stand up, and approached the kitchen.

As he reach the kitchen, he pulled out the bread form the cabinet, grabbing a knife, and finally going to the fridge. As he reached the fridge, he pulled out the peanut butter jar and placed it on the table.

As he open the lid of the jar, horror struck him, "IT'S EMPTY!" exclaimed Isaac shockingly.

 _"Out of all the times!"_ thought Isaac with a groan, _"Why is it always empty, whenever I feel hungry!? Although, I think I scooped up the last half of it, during breakfast yesterday and the time Leo went to my house for our hangout, as he and I eat."_

Why does bad luck hit him today? Especially sandwiches.

"*sigh* Oh well... Time for me to go to the store." said Isaac. He began to pick up his hat and took his wallet in the table. He closed the TV, and went outside of his apartment, as he locked the door behind.

He quickly goes down the stairs. As he goes to the sidewalk, and find the nearest store. As we walk around the sideways he quickly came across the road, and soon the traffic light flash red in front of him, and the cars move on. As he wait, the light turn green, as the cars stopped. He walk across the road, as soon as he walking he heard a tire screeching. He look to the left, and what he saw changed everything.

Isaac saw a 5 year old girl, and she was playing around with her ball. And what worse is a car coming straight to her and the driver look's like he was drunk.

Memories rushed again to Isaac's mind, when a young version of him in a car, along with two occupants with him, as another car came rushing infront of them.

He shakes his head, and puts away those memories, a serious look appeared on his face, _"I refuse to happen it again! Especially if it happens to a child."_ thought Isaac, as he began to rushed to the little girl.

The little girl picked up her ball, and soon a car is coming closer to her, as the girl closed her and hugged her ball tightly, and awaits death. Isaac quickly arrived to the scene, and manage to push out the girl, but at the cost of his life.

The car manage to run him over, as blood splattered around the concrete. The girl open her eyes and saw this and began to call for help, sirens began to heard, and people all around called for help.

Isaac lying in the pool of his blood, smiled weakly, _"*chuckles* On the bright side, at least her loved ones, didn't lose someone closed to them.",_ thought Isaac, _"*coughs blood* So it happen to me as well? Never thought in my life, that I could be ended so quickly. Heh well, Mom and Dad(also Grandma), Ill see you soon...Leo, Tatsuya, Nya, and Amy hope you guys moved on without me. Hope they make peanut butter sandwiches in the afterlife."_ thought Isaac, making a joke at the last end, despite being in the brink of death.

Isaac closed his meeting his end, as death took over him.

However, fate has plans for him.

 _ **Do not worry, Young One your life is not yet over.**_

Golden light flashed in Isaac's closed eyes.

* * *

Isaac opened his eyes, and saw that he is in a white void with whole lot of nothing.

"Huh? So this is the afterlife?" asked Isaac, " Though it was full of clouds or a place filled with green hills with a calm wind."

 **You are not in the afterlife, Young One.**

This jumpscare Isaac, as he begun to make a fighting pose, "Who's there?! Where are you?! Just so you know, I practiced mixed martial arts and not easily to be taken down." said Isaac. He did take Mixed Martial Arts lessons with his uncle back in his first year of highschool, for protection.

The voice chuckled, **"Fear not. I don't wish to harm you, I am here to meet you."**

Isaac is still suspicious about the mysterious voice, but thanks to his sharp mind he knows the voice is not lying.

Lowering his guard, "Fine, I can tell you can be trusted, because your voice sounds wisely which is just like Optimus Prime or Yoda." Isaac joked.

The voiced couldn't help but chuckled.

"Also can you tell me, who you are and why am I in this place? asked Isaac.

 **"Very Well."**

A Golden light flashed in front of him, forcing Isaac to closed his eyes. As the light shined down, he opened his eyes and saw something that made his eyes bulged out. The true appearance of the voice was a being with a silver mask with red round eyes, a mettalic beard and a crown, both silver. He has some golden protection armor in his upper torso and shoulders, with a gray cape that is red on the oppostie side. Red round jewels that are used lie buttons in his suit, that is gray in the are of his torso, purple in the arms and legs with golden details. Long silver gloves with white fur and boots of the same color that has golden armor on his boots. This being is known as **Ultraman King**.

He couldn't believe in his eyes that one of the fictional characters(and one of the strongest) from his favorite tokusatsu show is here.

"Y-y-youre Ultraman King, the king of Ultraman, who is one of the strongest." stuttered Isaac. Deep inside of him is really fanboying out, and the other side of him is nervous about talking to the highest order.

 **"Yes, I am."** said King while chuckling.

"I got so many questions! WheredoyoucomeformorHowareyouhereIsitrue-" Isaac stopped talkin, when King place his hand on his shoulder, causing him to blush in embrassement, " Sorry about that, it's just meeting you in person is an honorable thing." said Isaac.

 **"It's alright young one. That happens to most people, when they meet a being like me."** said King, as he remove his hand from his shoulder.

King then stood upright meaning his gonna say something serious. Isaac can tell, that King's face is serious, and decided to change the mood.

"Hey King, I got a questioned where am I? Is this the afterlife? asked Isaac.

The Ultraman shake his head, **"No we are within your mind. When your physical body, no longer functions your soul transported to another place."**

"Transported into another place, like another country?" asked Isaac

 **"No another place means, another world."**

Another world! Does this mean? He got transported into another world. This boggles his mind. He thought this happens in comics, movies, or TV shows. Wait...

"Why did, I get transported into another world?" asked Isaac.

" **Because you are given another chance in life, and also to save that world."** explained King.

"What?"

 **"You see Isaac, this world is facing a crisis. A powerful evil is threating the inhabitants of this world, and it is seeking to conquer it, along ruling it's universe. Not even it's protectors can defeat it."**

"Dang, that sounds chaotic and also crazy." said Isaac, "But what does it have to do, with me?"

 **"Because your the one, who's gonna destory this evil and save it's people."** explained King.

Wait, What!?

"Me!?" exclaimed Isaac, by pointing himself, " Why me? I can't take down godly beings! I only have my skills. Besides can't other Ultra warriors like Zero and the Ultra Brothers do it."

King just sighed.

 **"My fellow Ultraman tried it, but an unknown force is blocking their way here. We tried many ways to enter, but nothing work."** said King, Isaac was about to say something, until, **"Not even Zero's Ultimate armor can get through."**

Man... Not even Zero's Ultimate armor can get through. But there is one thing...

"But, I still don't understand, why you choose me?" asked Isaac, "I'm just a normal guy, who likes having jokes, and enjoying life to the fullest. So why me?"

 **"Because you have a pure heart. I observed many people in your world, and I got my eye on you. You always help people like you help get that pregnant woman to the hospital, and she got her baby. You always cheer up your classmates, whenever they feel down and you stand up against those, bullies who looked down on your classmates. And finally you sacrificed yourself, to save a little girl from a car crash. You don't want people to suffer like you, who lost their loved ones. Just like you, but instead you rather move on forward and have a happy life. That's why I chose you, you have a pure heart to help those in need, and always moved on forward."** said King.

This made Isaac silent. The reason he chose him, because always help people. The reason why, because he wants people to be happy and lived an enjoyable life with their loved ones. He was full of depression, when he lost his parents, but his Uncle and his family brings him to the light and helps him to stop thinking about the past, and think about the future, and with his friends who also comforted him, will be in his heart, even though he is no longer in his world.

Besides if the people on the other world, got conquered many will people will die from slavery and abusement. And many suffer a lot.

 **Asakura Riku(Ultraman Geed)** always said: **Sitting around doing nothing, won't get me anywhere.**

"Your right King. I can't ignore the cries of those people from the other world, they will lose their loved ones, if I didn't came to save them. Even though, I'm away from my family and friends they will always be in my heart. I promise this to you King, that I will save that world and bring happiness. " said Isaac with a determined look.

King smiled.

 **"That's the answer, I've been waiting for."** said King, he clears his throat, **"Now then, let me tell you, about the other world.**

King's arm glowed, as he waved it across, revealing a screen with a landscape that has four countries.

 **"This is Gamindustri, it is world full of fantasy and magic, where people have adventures and having fun."** explained King, **"Of course they also faced danger. In every corners of their world are monsters striving to attack the people of Gamindustri, which are not strong as the Kaijus. The one's, who protects them are the Goddesses which are called CPUs. Each of them rule a different nation, the first one is Planeptune ruled by Purple Heart, the second is Lastation ruled by Black Heart, the third one is Lowee ruled by White Heart, and finally Leanbox ruled Green Heart."**

Isaac was awe in this world. It's like your typical RPG world full of wonders and adventure. However he couldn't help, but realize that the names of the countries, we're based on the video game consoles back in his world.

 **"Even with the dangers, the world is in peace."** said King, Isaac can sense a 'but', " **But** (Isaac: Called It!) **the Goddessess soon begun to hate each other, as they wage war together to achive the title of True Goddess. That marks the 'Console War', where they see who is the strongest and has the best nation,**

Isaac was fascinated and the same time angry. Why are the Goddesses fighting for stupid title, and not caring about the safety, their citizens? To him it sounds stupid and suspicious. His gut tells him that something off, about the war, when King explained it. Also it reminded him of The Ultra War from the series, where Ultra Father and Alien Empera wage war to each other. The battle was a draw, the two of them left a scar for each other and Empera went into hiding after the war. However the war made an impact to different alien species to follow Empera's example, of course they failed.

To him war is never ending cycle of horror and devastation, to make the peaceful race into a violent one. He learned that from Transformers.

"Dang, that's some history right there." commented Isaac, "Although, I got a question?"

 **"What is it?"**

"I know they are fighting for the title in being the strongest and whatnot, but what caused it cause,if the war started like a hundred or thousand years ago, then why did they fight. When they were protecting this lands as guardians, the title 'True Goddess' came into the situation, like something told them to fight, lowering their guard leaving their nations defenseless. By theory it looks liked the CPU's were manipulated" said Isaac.

 **"That's right Isaac your theory is true. There is a manipulator in that world, who breaked the peace of Gamindustri and using the Goddess as pawns for her bidding to complete her goals. However there's no telling, if how she was able to do it, but she manage to do the impossible."** said King, **"Also don't forget, about the unknown evil invading their world."**

Hearing that last sentence made Isaac mentally slapped his head. How could he forget, about the other evil being?!

An evil manipulator, who breaks the peace and an evil being wants to rule the universe. Yep, pretty normal. Why can't things be easyand simple?

"Alright send me to that world, so that, I can kick it's butt." said Isaac, until he realize something, "About that..."

 **"What is it?"** asked King.

"How can, I beat them?" asked Isaac, "I highly doubt that taking them down, with my fist and kicks, would take them down, especially the monsters down there.

 **"That's an obvious answer... I'm making you an Ultraman."** said King

WHAT?!

"Really?!" exclaimed Isaac. Meeting King was great, but turning into an Ultraman that was AWESOME.

King nodded, as he pulled out his magic hammer. Bright light shined upon the hammer, coming out were different 15 colored orbs. The orbs floated a little, until they entered inside of Isaac. Isaac felt a surge of power in his body, like a supercharge robot. He noticed one orb, is still floating. The orb slowly descend into, Isaac's hand before glowing brightly. Forcing his eyes to closed, as he opened them, he saw very shocking.

On his hand was a Ring looking device, the other one is mechanical looking card holder.

He finally has the Orb Ring and the Card Holder!

"YIPPEE! I finally had the Orb Ring!" exlaimed Isaac happily. He turned to king, "Thank you king, I swear to use this power to help others."

King chuckle at Isaac's reaction.

Isaac stop being excited, and his face change to look of happy to worry, " Am, I worthy to wield the power of Ultraman Orb?

 **"Yes you are worthy of it. Remember, what I told you... You have the potential of being an Ultraman, because you had the heart to protect."** said King wisely.

Isaac smiled and bowed to king, "Hey King, what about the other orbs, that went inside of me?" asked Isaac.

 **"Those are the different Ultraman from the Heisei era. You will transfrom into them as well. However, it takes time for you to unlock their power."**

Isaac nodded in understanding. It looks loke he can't transform to other Ultrawarriors yet.

 **"Now go forth, young Ultraman! Save their world from darkness."**

Isaac nodded filled with Determination and confidence. His vision is beginning to turn white, as the entire engulf in a golden light. And King has one more thing to say.

 **"Whenever you need me, Ill be in your mindscape."**

* * *

Isaac still has his eyes closed, and he felt a breeze flowing throughout his body. He slowly opened them, and saw that he is in a sky, and notice that it is nightime. However his body turned pale, as he realized something.

He is falling.

"OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH CCCCCRRRAAAAAAPPPPPP" yelled Isaac, as he beginning to fall.

 _"Okay, okay dont panic! This is just skydiving, without a parachute."_ thought Isaac, unaware that he is almost on the ground.

 _"Alright, now what to do?! what to do?!"_ he noticed the card holder and the Orb ring on his belt, _"I got it, if I transform, I might not be able to feel pain or-"_

However, it is too late he faceplanted so hard in the ground, that it scare nearly every bird in the forest.

 _"injury."_ muffled Isaac in the ground.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey everyone TheNexusWarrior here! And this is my first Ultraman and Hyperdimension Neptunia crossover. Also bear with me, about englsih and grammar. So NO FLAMES!**

 **And PM me guys your very own OC Kaijus and Aliens(which are Keel, Mefilas, Valky, etc.)**

 **So seeya!**


End file.
